DESCRIPTION (Adapted from Application): This application requests support to organize and implement a series of annual scientific workshops in selective areas of the biomedical sciences. The workshops are intended to provide an intimate research forum (like Gordon Research Conferences) for MORE-supported investigators who have similar interests. These investigators will have the opportunity to discuss and critique among themselves each other's data and to plan future experimental strategies. It is expected that these scientific activities will provide an outstanding opportunity for active researchers to meet other minority and non-minority scientists in their research fields and to build networks of collaboration that will extend and enhance their own research efforts. The successful accomplishment of the workshops' objectives will be facilitated through the active participation of leaders in the fields of interest who are investigators from non-MORE supported majority research-intensive institutions. The proposed topics of the workshops are: 1) The Role of Heat Shock Proteins in Biology, 2) Human Genetic and Metabolic Disorders, 3) Oxygen Radicals in Biology, 4) Signal Transduction and Human T Cell Activation, and 5) Immunogenetics of IDDM. The principal investigator, Dr. Jose Torres-Ruiz, received the Ph.D. in biochemistry from Washington State University in 1987. He is currently Professor and Chairman of Biochemistry (since 1996; associate professor, 1991-96; assistant professor, 1987-91) at Ponce School of Medicine (PSM). He is also MBRS Program Director (since 1993). He has an active research program with an interest in molecular chaperones expression in activated human T cells. He lists 6 papers published or in press since 1992. He has research support from the MBRS and RCMI Programs. The proposal also lists five co-investigators from PSM: (1) Dr. Jaime Matta received the Ph.D. from UCLA in biology in 1988 and is currently an Assistant Professor of Environmental Toxicology (since 1994) and is Director of the RCMI Environmental Toxicology Program (since 1995). He lists 6 publications (since 1992) studying the regulation of oxygen activation/induction of superoxide dismutases. He lists support from the MBRS and RCMI Programs. (2) Dr. Edward Eylar received the Ph.D. from Harvard in Biochemistry in 1958. He is currently a Professor in Biochemistry (since 1984). He lists 13 publications since 1992 from a total of 164. His research interest is in the regulation of T-cell function in health and disease states. He lists support from the MBRS and RCMI Programs. (3) Dr. Alberto Santiago, Associate Professor of Biochemistry and Pediatrics (since 1995), received the M.D. in 1985 from Universidad Central del Este, San Pedro de Macoris. He completed a fellowship in 1995 with emphasis on genetics and metabolism at Harvard Medical School. He lists one publication and no research support. (4) Dr. Teresa Frazer received the M.D. from Indiana-Purdue University in 1975. She is currently Professor of Pharmacology-Toxicology (since 1986). She lists 4 publications since 1992 and 11 abstracts on factors regulating the immunology and epidemiology of diabetes. She has research support from NIH-NCRR. (5) Dr. Walter Silva received the Ph.D. in Pharmacology in 1986 and is currently Professor in Pharmacology and Associate Dean for Research and Graduate Studies (since 1995). He is a past MBRS Program Director (1994-95). He lists 6 papers since 1992, from a total of 23, and RCMI grant support. He is interested in cell receptors and cell signaling. PSM has a medical program focused on Primary Care/Family Medicine, and an integrated Ph.D. program in Biomedical Sciences initiated in 1988, and approved in 1992. The program has produced 7 Ph.D. graduates. PSM has a number of programs: The MBRS Program (started 1985), which has 7 subprojects, and the RCMI program which supports 5 core programs: (1) Environmental Toxicology, (2) Immunology and Immunochemistry, (3) AIDS Research, (4) Analytical Core Laboratory, and (5) Molecular Biology. An evaluation plan is provided.